


Putting Our Code to the Test

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: The Unseen scene from the episode FLASH. Enjoy
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Putting Our Code to the Test

Julia was at her desk, just finished writing up the post-mortem, when she began fantasying William coming up behind her, caressing her body, kissing her neck and lifting her on her desk and making passionate love to her.

She came out of her trance and decided to call William and said their code word, "lemniscate."

"I'll be right there" is all he said

It wasn't 5 minutes later, when Julia heard the morgue door open and her name, "Julia"

They see each other and he begins taking off his jacket and put it on the other desk chair and they approach each other with smiles on their faces and begin kissing passionately.

"I need to lock the door…"

"I already did, Julia"

She smiles and they continue kissing.

"Mm, William" is all she can say as he kisses down her neck

He caresses her cheek, "where? We can't out here"

She looks around, "uh, the wardrobe, come on" she said as she grabs his hand and they walk into the wardrobe.

There about to the close the door, but William notices they can't see each other, when Julia grabs onto a string and pulls it and the light comes on.

William laughs, "I had a light installed in here" she said with a smile

"Good, I prefer to see my wife, when I make love to her"

Julia kisses him, "I feel the same way, now stop talking and kiss me"

He laughs, "you don't need to ask me twice"

They smile and kiss each other with passion.

She unbuttons his vest, tie, shirt and tosses it over a nearby stool and caresses his muscles, "you should be shirtless more often, detective"

"Only, for you doctor" he said as he whispers and places a small kiss on her lips and unbuttons her blouse and tosses it on the stool as well.

She turns around and he begins undoing her corset and tosses it to the side and pushes her against the wall and raises her arms up and holds them.

He kisses her neck and whispers her ear, "what do you want, Mrs. Murdoch?"

Trying to make the right words, "I want…I want to make a baby…baby Murdoch, Mr. Murdoch"

He turns her around and presses her against the wall, "then your wish is my command," he says as removes his undershirt, unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants to his ankles. He lifts up her skirts and removes her bloomers, stands up and kisses her passionately on the lips, while caressing her thighs and as she lifts up her leg over his hip.

They continue kissing as he kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and takes a nipple in his mouth through her camisole, and makes her go into an arch, "oh, William" and she grabs his face, "please, William, take me"

With no words, he enters into her and they both let out a moan and groan, as he slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Don't be gentle, William, faster, please!" she said as she moaned into his moan.

He then thrusted and pounded faster into her and as she threw her head back against the wall and wrapped her arm around his neck and he bit her neck, knowing he would leave a mark, but she never cared.

She then grabbed his face and digged her nails into his scalp, "oh, William, please don't stop" she said with a loud moan.

He responded with a kiss and enter his tongue into mouth hers and she did the same.

They continued kissing until, she let out an, "oh, William" and bit his neck, and William knew she was close to her climax.

"We need to climax together….for better chances" she said and without a thought, he began thrusting faster to catch up with her, which didn't take long as they both let a long moan together and held each other for a few minutes, until they finally were able to catch their breaths.

They looked at each other with smiles and both said, "I love you" and kissed.

After a few minutes they redressed, and Julia shut off the light and opened the door as William grabbed her blouse and began tickling her back, "William" they laugh and she whispers, "stop" and they kiss again as he closes the door.

"Let me go open the door," she says as she walks to the morgue door, "the attendants will be back any minute"

As she was saying this, William begins buttoning up his shirt and fixing his tie and breathes out, still panting and sweating.

Julia walk back and grabs his jacket and gives it to him, as she begins buttoning up her blouse and looks at him out of breath and smiling.

He smiles back and it was a sign, he didn't regret making love to her, especially at work.


End file.
